


Ficmas 2018

by nerdytf84fan



Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s New York, Ficmas, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytf84fan/pseuds/nerdytf84fan
Summary: Logan is hesitant about the holidays, but can his friends find a way to get him into the Christmas spirit? (Takes place between chapter 5 and 6 of my other work: Blacking Out the Friction)





	Ficmas 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So this is SUPER late and also SUPER short! My job has been keeping me incredibly busy ;u; Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!  
> This takes place between chapter 5 and 6 of Blacking Out the Friction.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out the knots with a sigh. His eyelids felt heavy and the coffee on his desk had lost its warmth hours ago. He checked the clock on the wall, compared it to his watch, and folded the case file. He rubbed his face.

It wasn't until now that he realized he'd put in an eighteen-hour workday. He had gotten so carried away with analyzing pages of evidence trying to track down Thorton and Stryker that he didn’t even notice the sun go down. He muttered under his breath, unsurprised that he’d lost track of the time so badly.

On Christmas Eve of all days.

Lawrence would, at the very least, be disgruntled, but thankfully they didn't share an apartment anymore. He didn't have to know. It was late enough, and his friend was undoubtedly asleep by now. Regardless, Logan would take disgruntled over the fury he faced about a month ago. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't looking forward to Christmas. He never did, really. His early memories surrounding it seemed to be tainted by sorrow, and recently he'd spent too many years without it overseas to remember what it was like to have a real Christmas. Most of the troops had done their best to recreate it, but it wasn't the same. 

And that had been fine with him.

Perhaps working himself as much as he did was his way of trying to avoid the holiday.

Logan shook his head as he gathered his things, turned off his desk lamp, and left the building. The temperature had dropped ten degrees since he'd last been outside. The glint of the streetlight against the frost beginning to form on his car was evidence enough. He slipped into his car and had to turn the engine over several times before the Mustang finally roared to life.

He took his time driving home and even stopped on the way to purchase cheap cigars from a 7-Eleven. Logan lit one as he took the stairs up to his apartment. The smell of a neighbor’s lit cinnamon, apple candle saturated the air as he walked down the hallway. He suppressed the painful, dusty memories that the scent resurfaced and focused instead on the sweet smoke from his cigar.

As he sorted through his keys, he paused. From behind his door, he heard several unfamiliar voices talking amongst themselves. About what, he wasn’t sure. His ears picked up the mention of the name Bailey twice and the claws in his forearms shifted instinctively. He squared his shoulders and slowly turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and eased the door open.

Logan froze.

What he found inside looked like a scene taken straight from a Christmas card. Strands of colored lights were strung along doorframes and windows. Gold foil garland lined the laminate countertop in the kitchen and the bookshelf beside the door to his bedroom. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling and the television, he quickly realized, was the source of the voices he’d heard. To the right of it, was a thoroughly decorated, real Christmas tree and lying on the couch he found June and Lawrence.

He didn’t know how long he stood there taking in the sight, but eventually, he found the ability to move again and he closed the door behind him.

The sound of the door shutting drew his friends’ attention and Lawrence stood to greet him. “Well, what do you think?”

Logan was still speechless and taking in his surroundings. The decorating had no doubt taken them hours. And all for what? One day? His eyes finally landed on Lawrence again and he withdrew the cigar from his mouth. “What the hell is all this for?”

“Lawrence told me how you never really put Christmas decorations up, so I suggested that we do it for you instead.” June beamed. She was, Logan observed, undoubtedly proud of herself.

“All this for one day? You do realize Christmas will be over in about twenty-four hours, right?”

“No, Logan, all of this is for _you_.” Lawrence replied.

“You two are crazy.” He chuckled, attempting to hide how the kind gesture pulled at his heartstrings. “How long did this take you?”

“Doesn’t matter. Come on, the movie just started. Join us for a few hours?”

Logan glanced at the TV and was still contemplating an answer when he felt Lawrence pull him over to the couch. He soon found himself seated in the middle and June took the cigar from his hand.

“The only condition is that you put this thing away for those few hours.” She said as she stubbed the end in an ashtray on his table. He frowned at the unexpected loss of the cigar but chose not to protest. He could at least do that for his friends after what they did for him. His eyes flitted back to the screen where a black and white film showed some boys sledding on a frozen lake.

“What film is this, anyway?” He asked.

“It’s a Wonderful Life, please tell me you’ve seen it.” Lawrence said.

“I’ve heard of it, never seen it.”

“It’s a good one, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Logan leaned back, folded his arms across his chest, and propped his feet up on his coffee table. His mind was still spinning as he tried to process the genuine kindness his friends had shown him. They had gone out of their way to do this for _him_ and expected _nothing_ in return. The two of them even stayed up to welcome him home and spend time with him. He didn’t know what to do with the warmth he felt welling in his chest. Logan wasn’t good with words, but if he was he would tell them just how much this meant to him. He only hoped his unusual silence at least meant something to them.

June and Lawrence eventually fell asleep halfway through the movie. On his left, June was curled up with a throw pillow and a blanket pulled over her. On his right, Lawrence’s head was pillowed on his shoulder. Logan didn’t mind, and the sight even made him smile. It was their company that mattered, and he didn’t care if they were awake or asleep. They needed it, had earned it even.

Logan, despite his exhaustion, forced himself to stay awake. The movie had caught his attention, its story resonating with his own in a way. There were countless regrets he carried with him. Regrets that weighed him down and haunted him both day and night. Yet, as cheesy as it made him feel, the movie reminded him that there was also a lot of good he’d done in his long life.

Hell, Lawrence wouldn’t be sleeping soundly by his side now if Logan hadn’t saved him from the mine, who knows what might’ve happened to Ida, and it had been his own decision to help June and give S.H.I.E.L.D. a leg up on their investigation.

Logan cleared his throat after watching the ending and looked down at Lawrence who was still sound asleep. After calming the sudden surge of emotions induced by the film, he nudged his side. Lawrence, being a light sleeper, awoke easily and lifted his head as he stretched.

“How long was I out?” he asked.

“You fell asleep after George told Mr. Potter to fuck off.” 

Lawrence snorted. “That’s one way to put it.”

He grinned and rose from his seat to wake June. As Logan gently shook her shoulder, she responded with a swift smack to his face.

Lawrence laughed as he stumbled backward and tripped over the coffee table. He stumbled onto the ground with a thud and June covered her mouth with the palm of her hand.

“I’m so sorry Logan!” She said, clearly trying to keep from laughing.

Logan muttered under his breath as he rubbed his nose. The pain was already disappearing and the only thing slightly bruised was his ego. “No, you ain’t.”

“Okay, maybe I’m only a little sorry.”

“Sure,” he grunted as he picked himself off the ground, “listen, you’re more than welcome to stay the night but I’m going to bed.”

“I actually told my grandmother I’d stay at her place but thank you.” She replied as she stood. “You all should come over for our traditional Christmas dinner. We like to make everything from scratch.”

 “That sounds lovely, June. We’ll be there.” Lawrence replied before Logan could say a word.

“Great! I’ll see you two tomorrow then.”

They said their goodbyes and Logan turned to Lawrence once she had left.

“Thanks for answering for me.” Logan scoffed. “What if I had plans?”

“Oh please. You? On Christmas day? Sorry, Logan, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you stay in your room and pout. I know how you can get, and that’s not happening this year. Or any year for that matter, at least not while I’m alive and kicking.” He retorted.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Lawrence, I’m not going—”

“Please Logan, for me?”

He heaved a sigh and studied Lawrence whose eyes were pleading for him to comply. There wasn’t even one ounce of him that could resist his friend’s earnest request nor the look in his eyes. He muttered under his breath before finally nodding. “Fine, I’ll come along.”

“Thank you.” He smiled before heading towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Logan grunted, watched him leave, and turned off the TV. He studied the decorations once more. Per Lawrence’s request, he would be celebrating Christmas for the first time in years. While the thought was daunting, he was grateful that he would be surrounded by friends. Maybe that’s what he’d been getting wrong this whole time. Perhaps he never truly had the right people by his side until now.


End file.
